nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche 911 Carrera S
The Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) was released on December 20th 2011 as the Snowflake's big brother for the 2011 Winter holiday season. It comes with exclusive Snowflake neon which has the same snow particle effect as the Snowflake Porsche 911 Turbo. The Snowflake features a full set of Gromlen performance parts, and was available as a free gift for Top-Up when you bought 8000 or 17,500 SpeedBoost. A stock version (blue) was released for SpeedBoost on January 10th, 2012 and the Snowflake was re-released for a limited time on February 28th 2012, also for SpeedBoost. It was re-introduced in the game on 28th May 2012. On March 12th, 2012, The Snowflake returned in the Amazon Silver Starter Pack. That is currently the only way to acquire the Porsche 911 Carrera S Snowflake. History The Porsche 911 Carrera S was unveiled at the 2011 Frankfurt Motor Show and is the first car to be featured on Porsche's new 991-platform. Performance It boasts cosmic nitrous, very grippy and sharp handling and good top speed. It's a light car and it's not a wise choice for Team Escapes or Pursuit Outruns, but its lightweight make it ideal to quickly go through tight turns. One thing to be noted is that the 7th gear is bugged, having very low torque which leads in a very slow acceleration. This may be a problem when racing on highways, so using nitrous to quickly get to the top speed is a good idea. The handling may be a little oversteer-ish, requiring green/yellow suspensions to prevent spinning in the widest corners. Overall the performance is very close to the older GT3 RS (997) and the GT2 (996). : Top Speed: 309 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 221 km/h +60 with NOS / Handling Speed: 213 km/h Editions * Blue * Snowflake* (Retired) Car Stats Bodykits Carrera S Soul F.jpg|Soul Front Carrera S Soul R.jpg|Soul Rear Carrera S Trekked F.jpg|Trekked Front Carrera S Trekked R.jpg|Trekked Rear Carrera S Repro F.jpg|Repro Front Carrera S Repro R.jpg|Repro Rear Carrera S Project F.jpg|Project Front Carrera S Project R.jpg|Project Rear Carrera S Boxxed F.jpg|Boxxed Front Carrera S Boxxed R.jpg|Boxxed Rear Carrera S Chroma F.jpg|Chroma Front Carrera S Chroma R.jpg|Chroma Rear Carrera S Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front Carrera S Tensor R.jpg|Tensor Rear Carrera S Incline F.jpg|Incline Front Carrera S Incline R.jpg|Incline Rear Carrera S Rex F.jpg|Rex Front Carrera S Rex R.jpg|Rex Rear Carrera S Optima F.jpg|Optima Front Carrera S Optima R.jpg|Optima Rear Carrera S Excel F.jpg|Excel Front Carrera S Excel R.jpg|Excel Rear Carrera S Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front Carrera S Supremo R.jpg|Supremo Rear Carrera S Transform F.jpg|Transform Front Carrera S Transform R.jpg|Transform Rear Carrera S Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front Carrera S Offroad R.jpg|Offroad Rear * 1,100 SB - Soul * 1,100 SB - Trekked * 1,100 SB - Repro * 1,100 SB - Project * 1,100 SB - Boxxed * 1,100 SB - Chroma * 1,100 SB - Tensor * 1,100 SB - Incline * 1,100 SB - Rex * 1,100 SB - Optima * 1,100 SB - Excel * 1,100 SB - Supremo * 200,000 IGC - Transform * 200,000 IGC - Offroad Special Editions - Aftermarket Parts Appearances The car has been featured in Need for Speed: The Run and will also feature in the next upcoming Need for Speed game: Most Wanted 2012 NFSTR.jpg NFSMW2012.jpg Gallery Porsche 911 Carrera S.jpg|Snowflake Porsche 911 Carrera RSR.jpg|Blue nfsw502.jpg|2012 Snowflake Snowflake Ability Category:Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Porsche Category:RWD Cars Category:German Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class S Category:Class A